Cada Vez en que la Brisa Llega
by GirlBender
Summary: Y pudo sentirlo. Aquel aroma que llegó con la brisa. Ese aroma a Sakuras que tanto le recordaba a su difunta y amada Nagisa. Porque de nuevo se siente vivo, cada vez en que la brisa llega.


**H**olaaa! Aqui les entrego mi tercer fic de CLANNAD, espero no molestarlos con mi presencia...Por favor, les ruego que dejen algun review! :'(

**_Y antes de comenzar la historia les explicaré algo que deben saber: esto es algo así como un "Semi AU". es basado en la historia real pero aquí, Tomoya decidió ignorar a Ushio y nunca salió de viaje con ella... Como no la conoce no vuelve a sentirse feliz, por lo que llega a tomar esta decisión tan terrible y escribe una carta a Ushio. _**

_ahora sí. les presento "Cada vez en que la brisa llega". Por GirlBender._

* * *

_A mi única hija, Ushio:_

_Hija mía, lamento no haber podido darte lo mejor. Lamento no haberte dado nada. Necesitas comprender que no fue culpa tuya, así que no debes cargarte por ello; la culpa ha sido mía, fue mi error haberte ignorado tanto tiempo. Ahora te dejo escritas mis últimas palabras, atesora este papel tanto como la historia que trae consigo para ti. Esta es una historia real, aunque a ti te parezca de fantasía. Es la bella historia de cómo conocí a tu madre; la hermosa historia de tu nacimiento. _

_Todo comenzó hace varios años atrás, no los suficientes para que esta historia se pierda en el olvido, pero así como no se excede en años, tampoco es muy reciente. Tu padre odiaba la ciudad, jamás le gustó vivir aquí; lo único que este lugar le traía eran malos recuerdos, de su mal padre, su difunta madre, difícil infancia y conflictiva adolescencia. Memorias de cómo su sonrisa desvaneció entre la brisa y su vivir diario carecía de sentido, remembranzas de cómo al morir su madre, tu abuelo se fue distanciando cada vez más de él. Todo pasaba tan lento, pero a la vez iba tan rápido. Era algo relativo, pero tan confuso a la vez. Ver como los días se esfumaban con el viento, lluvia y sol; pero las tortuosas horas eran tan lentas que la desesperación lo invadía por completo. _

_Aunque no parecía, tu padre estaba luchando por vivir. Por sonreír nuevamente y tener una razón para volver a ser feliz. _

_Y pronto encontró esa razón, esa que no fue un "algo", sino más bien un "alguien". Era una fémina, débil y algo demente. La primera vez en que la vio, ella apenas podía subir la colina de camino a la escuela; y lo primero que le escuchó decir fue algo como "Pan dulce". De pronto, sin darse cuenta, esa colina con árboles floreados a los lados se había convertido en un impulso más para vivir. Y si él no hubiese llegado ese día a ese camino, probablemente todo habría ido muy mal. Durante días acompañó a esa bella chica, y junto con ella conocieron nuevos amigos._

_Aquella joven cambió su vida, y esa joven no fue nada más ni nada menos que tu bella madre. _

_Heme aquí, pensando bien mis últimas palabras: ahora recuerdo que jamás te la describí. Pero ya que estoy diciéndote todo lo que ha pasado, voy a comentarte todo sobre ella. El nombre de tu madre era Nagisa, y su apellido de soltera fue Furukawa. Tal y como dije antes, ella era muy hermosa, físicamente se parecía mucho a Sanae-san; y tú también te asemejas mucho a ella. Nagisa nació con una enfermedad que no lograron diagnosticar jamás, y por causa que aquello siempre fue muy débil. Eso no solo fue en su cuerpo, durante mucho tiempo también en espíritu y anima. Cuando recién la conocí se comportaba como una chica muy tímida, torpe, reservada y le costaba hacer amigos; siempre comía sola en el almuerzo, quizás se debía a que había repetido el año escolar y no conocía a nadie. Nagisa había enfermado gravemente el año anterior, fue por ello que tuvo que abandonar la escuela, y en ese entonces era un año mayor a todos. _

_Pero a pesar de ser ese tipo de persona, Nagisa siempre tuvo un sueño que persiguió incansablemente. Ella quería restaurar el club de teatro de la escuela; y para eso me metió en sus planes. Nos la pasábamos buscando personas que quisieran unirse, fue así como conocimos a Tomoyo, Kyou, Ryou y Kotomi. También se nos unió Sunohara. ¿Aún los puedes recordar? Son todos ellos a los que alguna vez llamaste tíos; esos que te visitaron y me obligaron a verte por primera vez, cuando cumpliste cuatro años. En ese lapso de tiempo Nagisa se volvió más fuerte, y su voluntad era cada día más persistente. Alegró la vida de muchos y me hizo enamorarme ciegamente de ella. _

_Así pasamos el año y casi todos nos graduamos, pero tu madre repitió el año de nuevo por el mismo asunto de la vez anterior. Ella jamás me comentó de algo bueno ni tampoco de algún amigo o amiga. Para ese entonces ya éramos novios; yo trabajaba y ella llegaba por las noches a prepararme la cena. Cada día que pasaba trabajando como electricista me hacía terminar agotado, y a pesar de que a veces no le prestara atención o cayera dormido ante el sonido de su dulce voz, tu preciosa madre Nagisa seguía estando a mi lado. Un día me ofrecieron un mejor trabajo, pero por causas que no he de comentarte, todo salió mal y ya no me dieron ese aumento. Tu padre se encontraba frustrado, pensó que sin ese sueldo que iba a ganar, no podría casarse con Nagisa y mantener una vida estable. Pero ella apaciguó las penas de tu miserable progenitor, y sin importar su economía, accedió a casarse con él. _

_Pasamos el tiempo viviendo juntos, muy felices. Yo siempre la quise consentir, y un día le pregunté si deseaba algo. Ella no me dijo nada en un principio, pero luego me pidió un… un bebé. Así es como llegaste al mundo, y tu nombre lo escogió Nagisa. Lamentablemente, ella falleció al darte a luz. No ha sido culpa tuya, Ushio. Ella dio lo mejor de sí para poder ver tu rostro aunque fuese unos segundos, su sueño era que tú nacieras sin importar qué. _

_Luego de ese acontecimiento, tu padre cayó en una terrible depresión: su vida nuevamente, dejó de ser útil o tener algún sentido._

_ Fue ahí cuando me cuestioné si en verdad valió la pena conocer a Nagisa. No lo tomes a mal hija mía, es solo que hubiese preferido no haberle hablado aquella vez. En esa colina; esa que nuevamente era un martirio para mí. Ahora esta ciudad me repugnaba nuevamente, solo me traía las remembranzas de mi doloroso pasado. Solo me hacía recordar a mi difunta madre, mi mal padre, mi difícil infancia y conflictiva adolescencia. Y ahora, sumado a todo aquello, se encontraba la carga de ser el responsable de la muerte de mi amada esposa Nagisa. Si yo no le hubiera hablado aquel día, ella jamás se hubiera casado conmigo y tu jamás hubieses llegado a nacer en esa ocasión en que el destino le arrebató la vida. Habría sido mejor para ustedes dos, habrían sido más felices. Ella viviría con tus abuelos y tú reirías feliz en otro mundo. Yo solo les hice sufrir. A ella la envié por los caminos de la muerte, y a ti solo te he hecho sentir sola y provocarte deseos de llorar. _

_Es por ello que te escribo esta carta, para pedirte perdón como parte de mis últimas palabras. Así es, mi querida Ushio, tu padre no puede más con esta vida y se irá a acompañar a Nagisa. Voy a saltar por un puente para llegar a donde está tu madre, y dejaré que vivas feliz con Akkio y Sanae-San. Antes de morir, iré una vez más por esa colina en donde las sakuras florecen, a ver mi cruel pasado tan solo una vez más. _

_Me despido, hija mía. Este es el adiós definitivo, uno eterno, para siempre. Aunque tú no puedas verme, prometo que te cuidaré desde el cielo y lo más alto. Ushio, la vida no es fácil, pero con ayuda de tu familia y amigos serás capaz de sonreír. Esa es mi última enseñanza, y me avergüenza decir que es la única que te di. _

_Te quiere,  
Okazaki Tomoya_

* * *

Ya había llegado la hora que ellos más temían, ahora Tomoya había llegado a los extremos del suicidio. Sanae acababa de leer la carta y sus manos temblaban fuertemente al tiempo en que la angustia se acumulaba en su garganta, impidiendo que su voz pasara para emitir algún sonido o palabra. Comenzó a meditar el asunto fugazmente, y descubrió que solo existía una persona en el mundo capaz de detener al hombre que tenía por nuero.

**_Esa persona era la destinataria de la carta. Su hija Ushio. _**

Llamó con voz alarmada a Akkio y le explicó todo; y una vez sabiendo el remedio, se lo comunicaron todo a Ushio. La carta no era muy antigua, recordaron que minutos atrás la puerta de la panadería se abrió y dejó ver un sobre. Y en ese sobre venía la carta. Ese papel con la horrible noticia era reciente, así que si se apresuraban podían detener a Tomoya. Los tres salieron de la panadería y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas a la colina; esa misma donde Okazaki caminaba cabizbajo y manera lenta, apreciando remembranzas de su amada Nagisa y las sonrisas que le trajeron sus amigos. El viento soplaba fuerte, y fue ahí cuando _lo pudo sentir_.

**"¡PAPÁ!"**

Él detuvo su andar y nuevamente, _pudo sentirlo_. En menos de lo que esperaba los brazos de una chica lo rodeaban, calculaba que la pequeña tenía seis años. Y de nuevo…. Ese sentimiento le invadió. Sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón y comenzaba a latir rápida y fuertemente. Inhaló ese olor y se sintió con vida otra vez.

Era el olor de Nagisa, el viento y la brisa lo traían hacia él. En ese momento lo recordó: Nagisa olía como esa colina, su aroma era similar al de las Sakuras. Esas Sakuras que Nagisa tanto amaba.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, pudo observar tres realidades. _Número uno:_ Su hija Ushio, la cual había ignorado por seis largos años, ahora lo abrazaba sin rencor alguno e intentaba detenerlo. _Número dos:_ Sanae-san corría también hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos y sudor recorriendo su fino rostro, y tras de ella, Akkio corría también gritando su nombre. _Numero tres: _con esa leve brisa pudo recordar a Nagisa.

Vaya, cuánto tiempo había tardado en descubrirlo. Aún había razones para vivir. Su familia, sus amigos y una reconciliación pendiente con su pequeña pero sabia hija. Quería seguir viviendo por ellos, y también para sentir el olor de su amada Nagisa. Esas tres realidades le trajeron de vuelta al mundo y ahora no había razón para morir.

Porque ahora se siente con vida al sentir el aroma de Nagisa y de Ushio.  
Ahora se siente vivo _cada vez en que la brisa llega._


End file.
